


Sneezes

by Lost_And_Insane



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cold, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kirk can't handle the cuteness, Kissing, M/M, Sneezing, Vulcan Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_And_Insane/pseuds/Lost_And_Insane
Summary: When Spock unexpectedly caught a very human cold, everyone was amused by his constant sneezing. Well, everyone except one person.Because every time the Vulcan sneezed, Kirk could not stop himself from expressing how utterly adorable it sounded.





	Sneezes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this because I currently have a cold and I want someone to appreciate me the way Kirk appreciates Spock.

“He caught a _what?_ ” Kirk gave his best friend a look of utter disbelief, causing the doctor to laugh.

“I know, I couldn't believe it at first either,” Bones said, shoving another spoonful of soup in his mouth. He leaned over the table to steal Kirk's bread. “But I've done the tests. It can be nothing else.”

Kirk didn't even care about his stolen bread, looking around the crew lounge in the search for Spock. When he didn't find his first officer, he sighed and sat back in his seat.

“Do Vulcans even _have_ colds?” he asked, a bit skeptical of the doctor's conclusion. It would, however, explain Spock’s strange behavior lately — the Vulcan often ended his shifts early and failed to hand in some reports on time. Kirk had been worried for his friend, which was why he had told Bones to check up on him.

“They don't. But Spock isn't fully Vulcan,” Uhura piped in, a smile on her face. She had a point, of course.

Overall, Kirk was just glad it was a cold that was bothering Spock, and not something more serious.

Sulu was about to stand up from the table and bring his plate away when Spock entered the crew lounge. The pilot immediately sat back down, abandoning the idea of leaving, and waved Spock over.

“Mr. Spock!” Chekov greeted the Vulcan upon his arrival, his usual accent beaming through. “How are you feeling?”

Spock simply sat down opposite of Kirk and shook his head, not speaking a single word. The friends all smiled at each other in amusement, but Kirk was too focused on the adorable green tint on Spock’s cheeks and nose to notice.

“See?” Bones stole another one of Kirk's bagels while the captain wasn't paying attention. “The poor thing caught a cold.”

Another laugh was shared by everyone except Spock, who looked a little miserable as he sat there, a permanent frown on his face.

“I do not know why you would refer to me as ‘poor thing’,” Spock spoke quietly, “but yes, I do appear to suffer from a _cold_ , as humans like to call it.”

As everyone started making guesses of where Spock had gotten the virus, most of the guesses being jokes about Spock secretly dating lieutenant Leskow, one of the crew-members who happened to have a cold as well, Spock suddenly and abruptly covered his mouth and nose with his sleeve.

For a second, Kirk thought Spock was about to puke or something, but then the Vulcan sneezed.

And it was the most adorable sneeze Kirk had ever heard.

“Bless you,” Chekov said calmly, right at the same time Kirk mumbled something along the lines of “oh my god that was adorable”. He hadn't realized he'd said it out loud, but judging from everyone's confused expressions, he'd accidentally let it slip.

“Uh.. I mean, bless you,” Kirk looked away, his cheeks burning bright red as the captain cleared his throat and attempted to act casual, like he hadn't just called his first officer's sneeze adorable.

Bones literally facepalmed.

A short while after, when the awkwardness of the situation still hadn't faded, Kirk excused himself, shoving the rest of his food towards Bones before quickly leaving to drown in his embarrassment on his own.

-

“Captain on the bridge.”

Kirk gave his friends a quick smile, confidently walking towards the middle of the bridge. The main view-screen had the perfect view of earth and its space dock. They’d returned here after a battle with a Klingon bird-of-prey, the Enterprise’s engines having been damaged in the fight.

“Mr. Sulu, status report,” Kirk said, to which the pilot turned around to face the captain.

“We have arrived at earth space dock an hour before the scheduled time, sir, and the engines are still holding on nicely.”

“Thank you, Sulu,” Kirk gave his friend a nod, turning towards Uhura. “Open a hail, ask for permission to dock.”

“Aye, sir.”

Kirk was about to sit down in his chair when Spock called out to him, “Captain, I have found something that might be of interest to you.”

The moment Kirk turned to look at the Vulcan, he was reminded of the embarrassment of that morning, but he managed to push it aside. He made his way towards his first officer, seeing from first glance that he had definitely not yet recovered from the cold.

“I finished my scans of the anomaly we happened upon near New Vulcan,” Spock said, pointing at the readings on his console. “It would appear that—”

Spock stopped talking abruptly and Kirk had no time to prepare himself before the Vulcan sneezed again, and Kirk could've sworn it was getting cuter every time.

“Fuck, that's cute,” Kirk said before he could stop himself. Spock’s eyes widened ever so slightly and his head tipped to the right.

“Pardon?”

This time, it was Kirk who facepalmed.

“I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't-” Kirk stammered. “I didn't mean to-”

“We have permission to dock, sir,” Uhura spoke, breaking the awkwardness. Never in his life had Kirk been so thankful to hear her voice and he immediately turned away from his first officer, trying to get back to his professional demeanor.

“Great! Let's do this quick, everybody. Our mission awaits.”

-

Kirk had thought of canceling the routine chess game that evening under the excuse of Spock needing rest, but their chess sessions were generally something Kirk always looked forward to. So, at precisely 0800, the end of both of their shifts, Spock and Kirk were sitting in the captain's quarters, a game of 3D chess placed in between the two.

Now that he was near Spock for a longer period of time, Kirk realized that the Vulcan sneezed almost every minute, and each time he did, Kirk struggled to keep his mouth shut. So far, he had not yet said anything embarrassing and the captain was planning on keeping it that way. Although he could not fully stop himself from staring at his first officer from time to time.

The way the Vulcan's face was still tinted a light green just made him look a thousand times more adorable than he already was, and Kirk had to admit that he had a hard time keeping himself from simply reaching out to cup his cheeks, just to see what would happen.

Just as Spock placed his pawn back on the board, he let out another sneeze. Kirk, still being lost in his thoughts, couldn't stop himself from making a remark this time.

“Adorable,” he said. Thought this time, when Spock looked up and met his eyes, there wasn't any awkwardness. Spock just looked curious and his cheeks seemed to have gotten the slightest bit greener.

They stared at each other for a short moment, neither feeling awkward or embarrassed, and Kirk pushed the chess board aside. Now faced directly by Spock, the captain reached out with both of his hands and gingerly cupped the Vulcan's face.

Spock shivered the slightest bit and his cheeks got about ten times greener, which made Kirk smile. So that's what would happen.

The Vulcan wordlessly grabbed Kirk's right hand and removed it from his face, bringing it down to hold it instead. Or no, he wasn't quite holding it, he was.. pressing their fingers together?

And then Kirk realized, his eyes shooting back to Spock’s with a bit of a start — Spock was _kissing_ him in the Vulcan way.

Kirk immediately learned forward and softly pressed their lips together, closing his eyes, and he swore nothing had ever felt so right before. Everything around them seemed to fade; having Spock with him was the only thing that mattered.

When Kirk eventually pulled back from the kiss, Spock let go of his hand as well. Kirk beamed at the small smile on the Vulcan's lips.

Spock opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by another cute sneeze.

“Bless you.”

-

“Bless you,” Bones said, a huge grin plastered on his face.

“Thank you.” Kirk decided to ignore the grin, instead keeping his eyes focused on his food.

“I can't believe you got sick too,” Sulu said. He laughed as he gave his captain a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

Through a few coughs and sneezes, which were way less adorable than Spock’s sneezes, Kirk could hear Uhura laugh from next to him.

“Oh, I wonder who he got it from?” she asked sarcastically, looking at Spock with a big smirk. Kirk smiled when Spock didn’t bother responding, simply locking eyes with Kirk before looking towards his food again, his cheeks tinted green. Now that Spock no longer suffered from the cold, the captain had to admit that he felt a tiny bit of disappointment for not being able to hear his boyfriend sneeze anymore.

Chekov leaned forward, almost knocking over his tray in the process. “Wait, does the captain also have a secret relationship with lieutenant Leskow?”

The poor navigator looked utterly confused when everyone started laughing, and even Spock turned away to hide a smile.


End file.
